The Mamodo Guardian
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: This is the revised version of my first Zatch Bell fanfic. The Guardian needs a partner to defeat the shadows. But who will it be?Expect a lot of humor and romance. Brago x oc.
1. A Cold Meeting in Paris

Hello, everyone! This is the revised version of The Mamodo Guardian. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter: 1

"I can't believe we won a trip to Paris, France, Kiyo!" Zatch yelled, cheerfully. "Yeah, I know Zatch, but I feel I kind of bad. This was actually my mom's prize." Kiyo said, sounding a little guilty.

"I know, Kiyo, but don't feel bad. Your mom wanted us to go, anyway."

"She didn't want to leave the house, which was a bit weird."

"Uhh…Kiyo, how long are we staying here and where are we staying?"

Kiyo took out a brochure that came with the tickets. He read it. "It says here that we can stay as long as we want at a hotel called 'Seasons of Luxury', which it located in the center of a theme park called 'Land of the Seasons.'"

"Really? We can stay here as long as we want?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, Zatch. It just says we can stay at the hotel. Oh….wait! Here it is."

"What does it say?"

"It says here that we have to talk to the owner of the hotel and the theme park."

"Well, who are they?"

"Actually, it's just one person. Her name is Cherry Belmont. I wonder…could she be related to Sherry Belmont?'

Kiyo and Zatch were on their way towards the hotel. When they reached the hotel, two people were waiting at the entrance. One was a tall woman with blonde hair. She wore a light blue dress. She looked almost identical to Sherry. At her side was a small boy with blonde hair. He wore an orange hat with cat ears, an orange shirt with a yellow pawprint, black pants, and orange shoes.

"That must be Cherry Belmont." Kiyo thought, as he and Zatch got out of the cab. A hotel attendant came and unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

"Hello, there! You must be the winners of the contest! I'm Cherry Belmont, owner of Seasons of Luxury hotel and Land of the Seasons theme park!" She said, very cheerfully. The little boy bowed to them, then quickly hid behind Cherry's skirt. "This is my little brother, Lee. He's very shy around strangers." Cherry explained. "Now, I wish to know the names of my 'Guests of Honors.'"

Zatch and Kiyo both bowed to them. "I'm Kiyo and this is my friend, Zatch." Kiyo introduced.

Cherry giggled a little. Then she brought them into the hotel to take them to their room. When they reached their room, Cherry and Lee left for their rooms. While Kiyo was rummaging through his pockets to find the room key, Zatch was nearby, playing with Vulcan 300.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran through the air and crawled up their spines. "W-where did this cold c-chill come from, Kiyo?" Zatch asked, nervously. "I-I don't know, Zatch. Is something wrong with the air conditioning in this place? What do you think?" He asked, but Zatch didn't answer.

He turned to look at Zatch, only to find him paralyzed with fear. He was looking at the end of the hallway.

Kiyo turned to look at the end of the hall just to see what was Zatch looking at. When he looked, he was just as shocked as Zatch.

At the end of the hall, there stood a young girl. She was twice the size of Zatch. She had long, messy blonde hair. Her long bangs covered her eyes. She wore a large-sized, tacky gray sweater, a black and red-checkered school mini-skirt, white knee-high socks, and black dress shoes. She began walking towards them.

As she walked down the hall, the lights began to slowly dim from bright to dark. And the flowers in the pots hanging from the ceiling began to wilt and die as she passed by.

Kiyo and Zatch could feel the air getting colder around them. The closer she got to them, the colder the air became.

She stopped in front of them. "Good day, boys." She said in her raspy, yet somewhat caring voice. "My name is Jiatsumei. Cherry's little sister and Lee's older sister. I'm in charge of entertainment, and I'm the head chef of all food preparations. I hope you enjoy your stay at Seasons of Luxury." She bowed to them and walked away. Then everything went back to normal.

"That was creepy, Kiyo!" Zatch said, worriedly.

"I know, Zatch. Hard to believe she's Cherry's little sister. Well, we'll be sleeping with the door locked with three locks." They both nodded and went into their room.


	2. A Threatning Reunion

I'm glad you guys like this new version! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Chapter: 2

It was morning. Kiyo and Zatch got dressed and went to the dining hall. In the dining hall, they sat next to Cherry and Lee. They also had some unexpecting visitors. Sitting right next to Cherry was Megumi and Tia. They waved to them.

"Hey, Tia! Megumi! What are you two doing here?" Kiyo asked, while Zatch sat next to Tia.

"Well, we're shooting a music video here. Plus, we have a concert in the theme park." Megumi answered, smiling.

While they were chatting, a hotel waiter came in and whispered in Cherry's ear. After that, she got out of her seat and walked away.

Megumi leaned toward Lee and asked him, "Hey, where'd your sister go, kid?"

"You'll see." He answered back simply.

Minutes later, Cherry came back with a few more unexpecting guests. Everyone was a bit shocked when they saw the guests. It was Brago and Sherry, along with Jii, sherry's butler. "Ugh…It's those weaklings again." Brago said, slightly annoyed.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kiyo asked.

Sherry frowned at him. "You can call it a family reunion." She answered, annoyed. She turned to Cherry and asked, "Well, what do you want, Cousin Cherry?" Everyone was surprised. Cherry was Sherry's cousin!

Cherry just let out a nervous laughter and answered Sherry. "Well, cousin, I've called all of you here because I need help."

"Help? Help with what, Cherry?"

"Well, I've been getting a lot of threats lately. Death threats, bomb threats, you name it. And it just got worse."

"Really? Like what?"

"After receiving those threats, the animals in the petting zoos and safari ride have been going wild for no apparent reason. They were especially vicious to humans. I think it has something to do with the mamodo battle."

Everyone glared at Cherry after hearing that. "How do you know about the Mamodo Battle?" Kiyo asked, angrily. "I bet this was all a set-up just so you could burn our books!"

Tia and Megumi stood up with the book in hand, and so did Sherry and Brago. "That must mean you have a mamodo as well, cousin." Sherry said as she opened her spellbook.

This didn't intimidate cherry. All she did was snap her fingers twice and smirked at them. "I'm afraid I have no choice, but to use force."

Suddenly, a gust of wind suddenly blew in. Then, in a flash, all of the speelbooks disappeared. "What the? What happened to our spellbooks?" Kiyo asked, surprised.

Everyone looked at Cherry. Sherry yelled at her. "What is going on her, Cherry!" She replied with a frown and said, "I need all the help I need to turn the Mamodo Guardian into a powerful warrior."

''What's a Mamodo Guardian?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Kiyo." Cherry answered. "Allow me to explain, everyone. The Mamodo Guardian is a mamodo that protects the mamodo who are competing in the battle for king from evil mamodo called 'Shadows.' Now, Shadows are known as the sore losers of the mamodo world because they are actually mamodo that weren't chosen to fight.

This is where the Mamodo Guardian comes in. you see, sometimes the Shadows will slip into the human world without anyone knowing, and it's also unfair for the ones in the battle. Shadows don't have spellbooks and yet they have full access to their spells. So they can just wipe the competition in a snap. The Mamodo Guardian is here to find these Shadows and banish them back to the mamodo world."

"But then, why are we needed?" Kiyo asked once more.

"I was just getting to that." Cherry answered back. "The guardian has to go through certain phases before she reaches her full potential. Almost like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. The guardian starts out weak, shy, and neutral. She needs to meet a mamodo and a human partner to gain some skills from them. This is where you guys come in. I've brought all of you here because each of you has traits and skills that are essential for the guardian.

Let's start with Megumi and Tia. Both of you don't have very powerful offensive spells, yet you two were able to overcome your opponents with just defensive tactics. Kiyo and Zatch, your kindness and compassion toward others have gotten you out terrible situations at the last minute. And also Kiyo's intelligence could be very useful. Last but not least, Sherry and Brago. Both of you are stern, strong, and you don't let anyone push you around, perfect for a strong guardian. So will you help out?"

Everyone remained silent for a while, until Sherry spoke out. "Well, before anyone answers, where are the spellbooks?"

After saying that. Lee emerged from behind Cherry with the spellbooks in hand. "I'm afraid you guys don't have much of a choice. If you don't help us, then you can say good-bye to your spellbooks." Lee said, threateningly. He lit up a lighter and held it near the books.

"Okay, don't do anything rash, kid!" Kiyo said, pleadingly. "Me and Zatch agree." They nodded, and so did Tia and Megumi, along with Sherry and Brago.

Lee smirked at them. "Just to make sure you won't do anything sneaky, I'll take 'special care' of your books." He said, evilly. He stuck out his tongue. At first it seemed normal, but then it got disgusting when his tongue got longer like a snake's. His tongue wrapped around the books, and he shoved them into his mouth. He ate them. "Don't worry, your books are safe with me. And for the record, I'm a mamodo, too. Don't freak out, people. I'm not a shadow. And without further adieu, let's meet the soon-to-be guardian!"


	3. New Look

Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter: 3

Cherry took out a small bell from her sleeve. It was a very unique bell. It was entirely black and at the tip of the handle was a small statue of the cat. She gave it a little shake, yet it didn't make a sound. This left everyone in an uncomfortable moment.

Suddenly, the lights began to dim from light to dark. Zatch quickly hid under the table. "Zatch, what's wrong?" Tia asked. "S-s-she's coming!" He answered back worriedly.

"Who's she?" She asked, pulling Zatch from under the table.

Before he could answer, a familiar voice interrupted him. "You rang, sister?" It said. It was Jiatsumei. She appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was a bit stunned by her appearance. She still looked……creepy. "This is the Mamodo Guardian!" Sherry asked out loud. "She's the one chosen to protect the mamodo?" Cherry nodded to her.

Jiatsumei started fidgeting with her fingers. "Are you the people who are going to train me?" She asked shyly. Lee answered for them. "Yup!" He said, cheerfully. "And their first order of business is to make you look pretty."

"What's wrong with the way I look now?"

Megumi walked to her and said, "For starters, your hair is very long and very unruly. Most of your face is covered by your shaggy bangs. Your sweater is obviously too big for you. Your checkered skirt is torn on the edges. And those shoes have got to go."

"And you are?" Jiatsumei asked.

"I'm Megumi, and this is Tia. And I'm pretty sure you met Zatch and Kiyo."

"I'm sure I know the last two. Cherry's cousin's Sherry and her mamodo, Brago. So which one of you is going to work on my appearance?"

"I guess it's me and the rest of the girls."

Megumi grabbed Jiatsumei's arm and dragged her to the hotel exit, with Tia following behind. "Are you going to follow them, Sherry?" Brago asked. She sighed and said, "I guess so. I mean, I got nothing else better do." She left him and followed after Tia.

With the boys staying the hotel, the girls dragged Jiatsumei to all sorts of salons and spas. This little trip of theirs practically took up the whole day.

It was already eleven at night. "Man, girls take so long for a make-over!" Zatch complained. "And this is just for one girl!"

"Aw…..Quit complaining, Zatch." Lee said. "It is for the best. I want to see what they have done to my sister."

Finally, the hotel doors began to open, and Megumi, Sherry, and Tia came in, with Jiatsumei sporting a new look. It made all the boys drop their jaws. She was very beautiful. Her blonde hair was shining brightly and also decorated with red and black highlights. It was neatly tied into a bun and her bangs were trimmed, revealing her eyes. Her eyes caught Brago's attention. They were big and almost resembled a child's eyes. They were also just as red as his eyes.

Her wardrobe has also changed a lot. She wore a tight black tank top, a red trench coat with the sleeves ripped off, long black fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, tight black shorts, and metal-toed black boots. Her clothes definitely contradicted her skin color. Her skin was creamy white and looked very beautiful.

Sherry caught Brago staring at Jiatsumei. "Wow, she's so beautiful that she has Brago looking at her." She thought. "What if they come together?"

Cherry was very happy at what they have done to Jiatsumei. "I'm so proud of you all. Now that the outside of her is done, now we need to work on the inside, her personality." She said. "Kiyo, tomorrow can you be her mentor on all academic fields of your status?"

"Um…Sure. I got some books for her to look at."

"Wonderful! Now, why don't we all get to bed. It is getting very late."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. On her way towards her room, Sherry noticed Brago looking at Jiatsumei going into her room. Before she gave him the key to his room, she teased him a little. "She's kind of cute, isn't she, Brago?" She said. He blushed a little and grabbed the key. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sherry." He said, annoyed. He walked away and went to his room. "This gets interesting every second." Sherry thought.

I'm so sorry that it's so short. And I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy. But I hope you all like it.


	4. Training with Brago

I'm glad you guys like the story! Here's chapter 4!

Chapter: 4

It was already morning. While everyone else was eating breakfast, at one table, Kiyo was with Jiatsumei reading some books and teaching her things. Hours seem to have past by like minutes to them.

Finally, both of them put the books down and shook hands. "I can't believe it's already 3 in the afternoon." Kiyo said to her. "We've hitting the books since 6 in the morning."

She nodded to them. "Yeah, but that was pretty fun, though." She said. "I can't believe I'm a little smarter than you, Kiyo."

"Yeah, a little smarter. So what are you going to now, Jiatsumei?"

"Please, just call me Tsumei. And, tell you the truth, I don't really know what to do."

Brago appeared behind her. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. "He said to her. "You're coming with me to train." He grabbed her arm, but she quickly pulled away from him. "Why should I go with you?" She asked him.

"Because it's part of your training!"

"I'm not going with you, Brago! I got too much things to do!"

"That's not my problem! Now come with me! We're going to train now!" He grabbed her arm again and dragged her away from Kiyo.

"Hey, Brago, she said she's not going with you!" He yelled to him. Brago glared at him. "It's none of your business!" He yelled.

Tsumei called to him. "It's alright, Kiyo!" She said. "Just tell Cherry that I'm training with Brago." He nodded and left to find Cherry.

Brago took Tsumei to a forest to begin her training. "Alright, Tsumei." He said to her. "Come at me." She just stood there. "What?" She asked.

"Punch me! Do something!"

"I'm not going to hit you!"

"You call yourself the guardian!" He yelled angrily. He started walking toward her, but with full force. He punched her in the stomach, which sent her flying back and hitting a tree. Then he grabbed her neck and lifted her up. "You are weak!" He said to her. She didn't speak. She was unconscious. "WAKE UP!" He yelled to her as he punched her again in the stomach. She let out a scream. "You're awake. Good." He said, as he dropped her. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

As she was wiping off the blood from her mouth, without warning, Brago rushed toward her and kick her in the face. "What is your problem!" She yelled at him. He glared at her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to get up. "The life of all us mamodo is in the hands of a weakling like you!" He yelled back. "What do you think is my problem!"

He dropped her, hitting the forest floor face-first. "You got to be strong!" He said walking around her. "It's not a nice world out there. You got to learn how to stand up for yourself. If you can't even fight me, then what chance do you have against the actual Shadows?"

She struggled to get up to her knees. "I got the idea, Brago, but do you have to be so rough?" She said.

"Were you not listening to what I just said? I said it's not a nice world out there. It's not going to be easy."

"I got it."

"Do you want to take me on, now?"

"You got it! I can take whatever you dish out!"

"You talk big, but can you back it up?"

"You bet I can!" She as she charged toward him.

They fought and trained for quite some time. By the time they were done, the moon was already high in the night sky. Brago was looking at the moon, slightly out of breathe. Tsumei was lying down on the ground, completely worn out. "Brago….." She called to him. "Could you carry me to my room? I'm way too tired to walk there myself."

He didn't answer. He looked at her and she was already sleeping. "Weakling." He thought. "I'll only do this once." He lifted her and carried her on his back. He felt her chest push against his back, which made blush a little. He shook his head. "Don't think like that!" He yelled in his head. "I am not a school boy or whatever. I am a powerful warrior!"

When they reached the hotel, everyone was asleep. And her room was close to the top floor. As he got closer to her room, he started to feel sleepy and tired.

Inside her room, he gently put in her bed and tucked her in. Watching her sleep made him blush again. For some reason, he felt very sleepy and just fell into her bed and slept beside her.

Well, I hope you guys like it! Sorry so short again.


	5. Pevertedness!

Here's Chapter 5! The romance begins here! I hope you like it. Note: PERVERTEDNESS! Muahahahahahahaha!

Chapter: 5

Brago slowly opened his eyes as he felt something nudging against his shoulder. He looked over to see what it was and he was surprised. It was Tsumei, sleeping beside him. "How did I get here?" He thought. "Oh, yeah……I brought her here last night."

He slowly slipped out of bed, without waking her up, and went to her bathroom. "I'm pretty sure she won't mind if I used her shower." He thought, as he walked into the shower.

Tsumei was still sound asleep until the soft beeping sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She was actually half-awake and half-sleep. She took off all her clothes and walked toward the shower. Sadly, Brago has no idea she's on her way in.

Of course, Brago was naked in the shower. He was busy washing the shampoo off his hair that he didn't notice Tsumei was already in the bathroom, outside the shower. He didn't even notice the shower curtain moving as she went inside shower. She was behind him with his back to her.

When he finally turned around, it was too late. Tsumei was standing right there in front of him. "This is an awkward moment." He thought. "We are both naked in the shower. Wait, there's something wrong with her." He waved his hand in front of her, but no reaction. "Was she sleepwalking?" He asked himself.

Suddenly she yawned loudly and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, great…….Sleeping Beauty awakes." Brago thought. "Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your shower…."

"Oh, thanks, Brago……" She stopped and looked at him. "You're naked……..in my shower…." She said nervously.

"So are you…….." He answered back.

She looked at her body, and screamed. "AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Please avert your eyes, Brago!" She yelled, covering her chest.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to scream!" He said, turning around. "And you better not be staring at me."

"Of course not." She said, looking away blushing. "Why does the guy who almost killed me in training have such a hot body?", she thought, "And why did I just think that?"

He sighed. "Since I'm done, the shower's all yours." He said, grabbing a towel. "I'll be going now, but expect some more training later today." She nodded to him. Then he left the bathroom. "Oh, great…….more training." She thought.

In the bedroom, while Brago was getting dressed, he noticed Tsumei's clothes all over the floor. He even noticed her lingerie. A very strange image floated in his mind, Tsumei wearing only her lingerie. He blushed every so brightly. But then he quickly shook that image out. "Stop thinking like that!" He said to himself. "Why do I keep thinking like that when it comes to her!"

Suddenly, he felt something wet dripping from his nose. He then wiped his nose. When he saw what it was, he was shocked. It was blood. "Just great! I'm bleeding through my nose!" He said. "I got to get out of here before anyone sees me like this."

He peered from the door opened just a crack. "Good, no one's in the hallway." He thought, as he slipped through the door. Just as he closed the door, a voice startled him. "What were you doing in Tsumei's room, Brago?" It asked. He turned around, and there stood Sherry.

"I……..didn't do anything." He said, turning away from her.

She smirked at him. "You slept with her, didn't you?" She teased.

"I did not!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, really?" She said, coolly. She pulled something off his shoulder. "Then what's this I found on your shoulder?"

"What is it?"

She showed it to him. "A strand of blonde hair dabbed with a little red and black dye. Specifically, Tsumei's hair."

"So what if it is her hair?"

"Well, I'll keep this a secret. You definitely like her, don't you?"

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Right, you don't like her. You love her!"

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

"That's what they always say. Soon, I bet you're going to ask her out."

"SHERRY! YOU ARE LUCKY, YOU'RE MY BOOKKEEPER! IF YOU WEREN'T, I'D RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Tough talk, mister. Oh, by the way, you saw her in the nude, right?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your nose is bleeding. Never thought you'd go that far, Brago. You nasty mamodo."

"Sherry, just shut up!"

"Fine, mister grumpy."

A/N: Sorry if it's a little rude. But I hope you guys like it!


	6. Tsumei, a Pushover

Hello, everyone! Here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it!

Chapter: 6

Later that day, after their little 'episode' in the shower, Brago again drags Tsumei into a harsh time of intense training. As Brago throws a fury of punches at her, she tries to dodge all of them, but at the same time, she tries to talk to him. "Hey, Brago." She calls out to him. "What!" He answered back, rudely.

"We got off on a bad start this morning and yesterday."

"What's your point?"

"Would you like to hang out after training?"

"I do not 'hang out'."

"Why not?"

"It's meaningless and a waste of time."

"But we could get better acquainted. Besides, you're …….."

"I'm what, Tsumei?"

"Um……complicated, rude, inconsiderate, and disrespectful…….to me, at least."

"Well, that's what you think. I'll cut this training session short."

"Why?"

"I do not want to hear your annoying talk about hanging out."

After saying that, he stopped punching at her and walked away, leaving her emotionally hurt. He turned around just to look at her, and he notices that she was quite depressed. Then all of the sudden, a strange pain started hurting in his chest. "What is this strange pain I am feeling?" He said, as he entered the hotel.

"It's called guilt, Brago." Sherry answered him. She was having tea near the window. "I saw everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I did. And judging how Tsumei looks now, she just asked you to do something, but then you rejected her, and left her in the dust. You seriously have issues with her."

"What is this guilt, Sherry?"

"Well, it's a type of wound that is tricky to heal. Usually, it'll heal in time, but the best way to heal it is to correct what you did wrong."

"I don't see any mark on my body."

"That's not what I meant. It's a wound on the heart. Meaning it deals with emotions. I'm pretty sure this is your first time experiencing it."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you just hurt a girl who just wanted to get to know you?"

"Is that all?"

"You are so clueless. She just wanted to get to know you."

"But I don't want to get to know her."

"Something tells me she's bound to talk to you again. My cousin, Cherry, told me that Tsumei is the type of girl who's a bit of a pushover."

"What's a pushover?"

"Someone who cares too much of what other people think about them. Basically, Tsumei is often worried of what other people think about her. If you called her annoying, then she's probably going to do the something to change your opinion about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Probably bake cookies or something."

He was about to turn away from Sherry, but then Tsumei just appeared in front of him. "Hi, Brago." She greeted him. "What do you want, Tsumei?" He asked. Then she showed him a patch of cookies in front of him, which surprised him and Sherry. "Whoa, never thought she'd do that." Sherry thought.

"I hope you like these cookies, Brago. I baked them myself." She said, blushing. "I'm sorry what I said earlier in training. I'm sorry for annoying you."

"You're not sorry, you're even more pathetic than I thought!" He yelled at her. "And I will not accept your stupid cookies. You let people get to you too easily! That's not how a guardian should act!" He pushed her aside, making her drop the cookies, and walked away. Sherry frowned at him, but he ignored that and continued walking away.

When he was gone, Sherry walked to Tsumei, who was trying to hold back her crying. "You okay, Tsumei?" She asked, trying to comfort her. "No, not really." She answered back, sadly.

"Brago was very mean to you. I'll try to talk to him."

"But he's right, though. I do let people get to me too easily. I wish I was stronger, like him."

"Don't worry, Tsumei. You'll be stronger one day. By the way, do you like him in any way? I'm just asking."

"Well, a little of me does like him, but then most of me is still afraid of him. So I don't really know."

"Oh, okay. I'll go talk to him, then."

"Thank you, Sherry. Now, I got to clean up this mess."

"Alright, see you later!" She said, waving at her. She walked away and went looking for Brago. She found him in his room. She smirked at him. "You're playing hard to get, aren't you, Brago?" She teased at him.

"Shut up, Sherry." He said, rudely. "What does that mean anyway?"

"It's called reverse-psychology. You pretend to hate her to make her like you."

"I HATE HER! SHE'S ANNOYING, PATHETIC, AND………"

"…….cute?"

"SHE'S NOT CUTE! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DON'T LIKE HER."

"Right, you…………."

"AND I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

"Then why do you make a big deal about it?"

"Because you keep bringing it up! I HATE YOU WITH GREAT INTENSITY, SHERRY!"

"I know you do, Brago."

A/N: I made this chapter a little longer. I hope you like it!


	7. Monkey Business

Nothing much to say, except this……….Here's Chapter: 7! Enjoy!

Chapter: 7

It was already the next day. And Tsumei was already up, even before the sun rose into the sky. She was jogging through the theme park. "Maybe if I do a little more training than usual, I could probably get stronger." She thought, as she ran. "Then maybe Brago would stop calling me a weakling."

When she reached the hotel entrance, there was someone at the door. And it was someone she had never seen before. She quickly hid behind some nearby bushes before that stranger turned around.

Suddenly, her arms started to burn. She looked at her arms and she was shocked. Black markings started to form a pattern on her forearms. It looked like the picture of the spellbook.

She turned her attention back to the stranger at the door. His appearance was very strange. He was wearing a business suit and his face was concealed with heavily tinted shades. But what really made this guy weird was that he had a tail, a monkey's tail. She also noticed a strange mark on his hand. She recognized it. It resembled an 'S', but shaped like a snake. That's when she realized that was an actual Shadow.

"What should I do?" She thought. "I should just hide maybe he'll go away...NO! Don't think like that! If I do that, then surely Brago will keep calling me a weakling. I'll prove to him that I'm strong! I'll fight that shadow!"

She jumped out from hiding and went into fighting stance. "Hey, Shadow! This is my turf! What are you doing here?" She yelled to him.

The Shadow turned around, facing her. "Well, hello, little girl." He said, eerily happy. "My name is Bongo. I'm the monkey mamodo."

"Bongo? What kind of name is that?"

"Yes, I know. I blame my parents for giving me that retched name. But enough about that, you must be the Mamodo Guardian. I see you haven't even gone through your transformation, yet. How delightful………You're still weak."

"Excuse me! What did you say! And what is transformation, anyway?"

"Something you won't be able to experience when I'm done with you!"

After saying that, Bongo quickly lunged at Tsumei, but she ducked at the right moment and countered his attack by grabbing his tail and hurling him toward the wall. "Not bad, Guardian." He said, getting up. "But there was a reason why those animals went wild in the park."

"Why's that, Monkey boy?"

"I'm glad you asked." He said, evilly. He took out a whistle and blew on it, but there was no sound. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, which made Tsumei loose her balance and fall. "Is there an earthquake or something?" She thought.

Bongo was just standing there, looking at her. She noticed something behind him. It looked like a huge dust cloud. As the dust cleared, she was shocked. It was a stampede of the park's animals. They stopped just behind Bongo. "Because I made them go wild!" He yelled to her.

Seconds later, Cherry and the others ran out the hotel. "Tsumei, what's going on!" She asked, worriedly. But Tsumei didn't answer. She just pointed at Bongo. Cherry looked at him, and was immediately stunned. Sherry noticed that. "Cousin, what's wrong?" She asked. "That Shadow…….was the one who gave all those threats." She answered back.

Tsumei heard that, which made her angry. She glared at Bongo. "You sent those animals on a rampage, AND threatened my sister, Cherry!" She yelled him. "You are so going down!"

Megumi noticed something familiar about Tsumei. "Is it me or did Tsumei almost act like Tia?" She asked Cherry. She didn't answer her, yet she just smirked.

Tsumei lunged toward Bongo. At that very moment, he sent two large alligators at her. They bared their fangs at her, trying to scare her, but it didn't work. Instead, she just punched them directly under the jaw, thus knocking them both out cold. "Pathetic creatures! Don't you ever bare your fangs at me!" She yelled. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Okay, now why does that seem very familiar, too?" Sherry thought. "Wait a minute, that's something Brago would say." She looked at Cherry, who was still smiling. "Cherry, is Tsumei always like this?" She asked her. She answered back, "Don't worry, Sherry. It's just that the skills she acquired from you all are finally taking affect on her." She simply nodded back to her.

Tsumei continued running toward Bongo, who quickly hid behind a wall of animals. "Get back here, coward!" She yelled as she pushed the huge animals aside, as if they were nothing.

She found him hiding in a bush. She grabbed his tail and pulled him out of hiding. With just a punch to the face, he's already unconscious. She took the whistle that controlled the animals and snapped in two.

When the whistle broke, the spell was broken, too. And the animals willingly went back to their cages without harming anyone. "That was strange." Tsumei thought.

Suddenly, the arm on her marks began to glow. Both her arms forced her to face Bongo. She pointed her hands to the sky and something happened. The glowing on her arms got brighter and brighter. A ball of light formed on the palms of her hands. It got bigger and bigger. Soon, it formed into a vortex and sucked Bongo in, sending him back to the Mamodo world.

When that was done, Cherry ran toward Tsumei and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Tsumei!" She said, happily. "Your first Shadow to fight and send back to the mamodo world."

"Um….yeah…." Tsumei said nervously. "Could you let go of me now?"

"Oh, yes…of course. This calls for a celebration!"

"No you don't have to………."

"I don't have to, but I want to, Tsumei. And tomorrow night I'll open a dance!"

"No really, you don't………"

"I SAID I WANT TO, TSUMEI!"

"Okay, okay, okay, you don't have to yell."

"Besides, tomorrow night is the only time where all the mamodo chosen to battle will get the day-off. It's the only time where they will be at peace with each other."

"Oh, okay. Fine. I don't mind."

"Splendid! Now, let's go inside and prepare the decorations." Cherry said, dragging her inside. Everyone else followed.

"Sherry, what is a dance?" Brago asked.

"You really don't know what a dance is, Brago?" She asked, surprised. He shook his head. "Well, it's a thing where friends come together to have a good time." She explained. "It's also perfect for starting a relationship with a special someone."

"I know where you're going, Sherry. And I'm not going to fall for it."

"Come on, Brago. I know you want to ask her."

"I'm not going to ask her! It already sounds stupid."

"Okay, fine. Not my fault if some other guy gets to her first."

End of Chapter. I hope you like it! Review please.


	8. He Finally Admits It!

Here's Chapter: 8! Enjoy!

Chapter: 8

It was the day of the dance. Everyone was very excited for it. Well, except for one person. You know who it is. Yes, it's him, Brago. Strange emotions started to act up for no reason. And he only thought about one girl, Tsumei.

He decided to go to Sherry, and believe it or not, ask her for some advice. At first he tried to act tough, but nothing gets past Sherry's eye for romance. "Hey, Sherry." He called to her.

"Hey, Brago." She asked, sipping her tea. They were both in her room. "Are you going to ask Tsumei to the dance?"

"Uh...No. She's a pathetic girl with mediocre fighting skills and a dance is stupid and pointless." He answered back, trying to act tough.

"Okay………."

"Is Tsumei going to the dance?"

"If she's so pathetic and a dance is stupid, why do you care if she's goes?"

"Well, I…………"

"Admit it, Brago, you so want to go with her. You so like her."

"……………………"

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?"

"_I like Tsumei._" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, could you be little louder?" She teased.

Finally, he yelled to her. "I LIKE TSUMEI! YOU HAPPY, SHERRY!"

"Yes, I am, Brago."

"You better not have mentioned this to anyone or else …………….." He stopped mid-sentence, noticing she had a nervous look on her face. "You didn't" He said, angrily.

"I did, Brago…….." She answered, shyly.

"SHERRY! Who did you tell?"

"Everyone except Tsumei."

"SHERRY!"

"Don't worry, Brago. They'll help out."

"Yeah, right." After saying that, he left her room and walked down the hallway.

As he walked down the hallway, without warning, Zatch popped out of nowhere and jumped on his shoulders. "Hey, Brago!" He said, cheerfully.

Brago quickly shoved him off his shoulders. "What do you want, Zatch?" He asked, angrily.

"Sherry told us about your problem with Tsumei."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! Don't worry, Brago! Tsumei is definitely going to ask you to the dance."

"Yeah, when hell's fire freezes up."

"Don't worry, Brago. I can tell that she's likes you."

"And this is coming from a boy wearing a dress."

"Come on, Brago. She likes you a lot! I can so tell!"

"Can we please change the subject? It's always Tsumei this and Tsumei that. It always about Tsumei!"

Suddenly, Tsumei appeared in front of the two. "Were you guys calling me?" She asked, politely. "Someone said my name."

Zatch pushed Brago closer to her and said, "Brago has something to tell you, Tsumei!" Then he ran off, leaving Brago alone with Tsumei. He took a deep breathe and just when he was about to speak, he was interrupted as an unexpected teleported between him and Tsumei.

Surprisingly, it was Zeno. He pushed Brago aside to talk to Tsumei. He introduced himself to her. "Hello, my dear." He said, eerily politely. "Um……..Hi!" She answered back to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zeno. I'm one of the most powerful mamodo there is."

"Wow! Really? I'm Tsumei, the Mamodo Guardian."

Brago couldn't stand Zeno talking to Tsumei. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. "Sorry to cut your conversation short, but we've got some training to do." He said, as he dragged Tsumei away from Zeno. "Really? We still have to train?" She asked. "Yes, we still have to train." He answered back, annoyed.

"Who was that guy, Brago? And why does he look like Zatch? Is he his twin or something?"

"I doubt their twins or even related for that matter."

Brago dragged her outside the hotel. "Tsumei, I got something to tell you." He began. But he before he could continue, he was interrupted again. Tsumei's cellphone started ringing, interrupting him.

After talking on her cellphone, Tsumei looked at Brago. "I'm sorry, Brago, but I can't train today. I got to get ready for the dance." She said. She ran off back to the hotel, leaving Brago a little depressed.

Later that day, Brago got some unexpecting visitors at his door. It was Zatch and Tia. "What do you two want?" He asked, annoyed. Tia slightly nudged Zatch, making him talk. "We got some bad news, Brago." Zatch said, sadly. "And what's that, Zatch?" He asked.

"Tsumei's not going to ask you to the dance!'

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Is this a cliffhanger?


	9. Operation Cupid prt1

I'm so sorry about the typo in chapter 7. Anyways, here's Chapter 9.

Chapter: 9

"What! What do you mean she's not going to ask me?" Brago asked, surprised. "Who did she ask?"

Zatch looked away from him and answered, "She asked me to the dance."

"WHAT! Why would she ask you!"

"I had no choice, Brago. I had to accept. I was going to say no, but……….."

"But what, Zatch?"

"Zeno was circling me and her at the time! If I didn't say yes, then Zeno would've gotten to her!"

"So I guess this is a win/lose situation."

"I guess so, but don't worry! Tia has a plan to get her back to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! Tell him, Tia."

Tia and Zatch walked into his room and closed the door, so no one else could eavesdrop on their plan. She explained it to Brago. "Okay, Brago, this is the plan, Operation Cupid." She started. "You see, Zatch here will be the worst date she'll ever have. And when he dumps her, you move in, okay?"

"That's pretty simple, yet pretty good." Brago said.

"However, Zeno is still here, so me and the rest of the guys will try to keep him away from her, got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then let's go to the dance!"

"The dance doesn't start in two hours."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Then just meet us in front doors of the dining hall. That's where the dance is going to take place." After saying that, Zatch and Tia ran out the door.

Two hours later, Brago walked toward the dining hall. And there he saw Tia and Zatch waiting for him near the doors. "Alright, Brago, you ready for tonight?" Zatch exclaimed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Brago said, annoyed.

"Okay, but first let's do a breathe check."

"……….Okay……………"

"Your breathe smells just fine!" Zatch said, after smelling Brago's breathe. "Now smell my breathe."

Just even one whiff from Zatch's breathe made him gag. "Zatch, did something crawl into your mouth and die!"

"Nope! I've been eating garlic and onions. Surely, she'll start hating me when I talk."

"Okay……………"

"And if she gets past my breathe, I'll chow down on this Yellowtail like a mad dog in front of her!" Zatch said, taking out a Yellowtail from his shirt's back pocket. "Now let Operation Cupid begin!"

When they entered dance, the boys' jaws dropped when they saw Tsumei in her outfit. Her hair was in a neat braid. She wore a silky black dress with a short skirt, and it was sleeveless and backless. Long black gloves covered her hands and nearly reached her shoulders. On her legs were knee-high fishnet stockings, and on her feet were metal-toed high-heeled boots.

Tia quickly shut their mouths. "Guys, behave! Your drool almost reached the ground." She whispered to them. She pushed Zatch away to Tsumei. "You know the plan, Zatch! Now go for it!"

He gave her a thumbs-up signal and walked towards Tsumei. "Is this really going to work?" Brago asked Tia. "Don't worry. It'll definitely work." She answered back, proudly.

"I can't believe I'm relying on two brats for my 'lady' help."

STOP! END OF CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you in chapter 10.


	10. The Real Tsumei has Returned!

I am so sorry for not updating in what it seems like forever! 99 I am very sorry, everyone! I hope this next chapter makes it up.

Chapter: 10

Tears of pain streamed down Tsumei's face as Zatch constantly stomps on her feet while they danced together. "Um, Zatch?" She called to him nicely.

"What!" He answered, back rudely and still stomping on her feet.

"I was sort of wondering if you could please stop stepping on my feet so much?"

"You asking me, or telling me, Tsumei?!"

"Well, I just want you to stop. I mean it's not very nice and it hurts so much."

"Whatever!" He yelled at her, and suddenly kicked in the shin, making her yelp in pain.

Tia and Brago just stood from afar and they were completely dumbfounded at what Zatch was just doing to Tsumei. "Wow, I had no idea Zatch had it in him to be so….bad." Tia said in amazement. Brago just nodded in agreement.

Seconds later, Lee came in and joined with Brago and Tia. "Hey, guys. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just watching Tsumei being tortured by Zatch, why do you ask?" Tia replied.

"Why is Zatch doing that to her?!" Lee asked all freaked out.

"Part of our plan to get her with Brago."

"Well, you better make him stop now!!!"

"Why should we?"

"Remember the phases Cherry said Tsumei had to go through?"

"What of it?"

"One of the phases is going to end any second!"

"Is it bad?"

"Yes, it's bad! You see, the only reason why she was shy and weak was so she could gain the essential traits at becoming a guardian. That was just one of the first phases she had to go through."

"And what happens when this phase ends?"

"She'll no longer be shy or weak anymore. Instead, she'll revert back to her normal self. And believe me, you do not want to make her angry when she turns to her normal self."

"Yeah, right, Lee. How bad could she be in her normal self?"

"You are messing with forces that should left alone!! Get Zatch to stop now!"

"You're just being dramatic. Don't worry; nothing bad will happen."

"That's what Cherry said when I had to leave my pet gerbil with Tsumei, and that was the last time I ever saw my gerbil again."

"Please, quit being such a worry-wart." Tia said, patting him on the back.

Little did they know, they should've listened to him. Tsumei was already beginning to change from the inside. The first of the guardian phases has just ended. Zatch still continued stomping her feet, but she was no longer tearing at the eyes. She gritted her teeth and spoke to him. "Zatch, could you be a dear and read this letter I wrote to you?" She asked, eerily nice. She handed him a letter. He took it and read it. It says: "What's yellow, blue, and red all over?

A) Lee messing around with arts & crafts paints.

B) A lemon painted to look like an Easter egg.

C) None of the above."

After reading it, Zatch crumpled the paper and threw to Tsumei's face. "Why should I answer your dumb question?" He asks, thinking its part of the plan.

Suddenly, Tsumei grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor. "Because the hand that wrote the dumb question makes this, too, you little brat!!" She yelled at him, while showing her clenched fist to him. "You want to know what the answer is, Zatch?"

"W-what?" He asked, nervously.

"It's C, none of the above!!"

"Then what's yellow, blue, and read all over?"

"It's you, Zatch!! You no-good little twerp!!" She yelled at him, and punched him the face, sending him flying into the wall.

Sorry if it's short. See you chapter 11!


End file.
